Uluran Cinta
by Emmadehazel
Summary: Salah satu hal yang Hinata sukai dari Naruto adalah uluran tangan dan  tentu saja  cintanya. Special for The Second Year of HFNH/NHFD. Just RnR, NHL!


**Uluran Cinta**

**.::) **Special for Second Year of HFNH (Hari Fluffy NaruHina)/NHFD (NaruHina's Fluffy Day)** (::.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sen No Yoru Wo Koete **(Indonesian: _Melewati Seribu Malam_) **© Aqua Timez**

**Warning: AU **(sebenarnya pengiiiiin banget buat Canon, tapi nggak nemu plot yang cocok T.T), **less describe/more dialogue** (saya lagi nggak _mood _mendeskripsikan sesuatu secara mendetail sekali *ditimpuk*), **bad fluffy **(masih kurang pandai buat begituan, jadi tolong maklumi ya… _._), **OOCness is according to your view** (semoga sih enggak OOC, tapi kalaupun iya, semoga nggak 'terlalu' *.*), **OC **(tenang, nggak ganggu kok), **simple and short**, _etc._

Happy reading… ^.^

Mulanya Hinata tidak begitu menyadari betapa panasnya udara siang ini. Tapi begitu melihat sekelompok gadis berkulit putih, berambut model terkini dan ber_make up _tebalyang berlari-lari—sambil menjerit histeris (takut kulit mereka menghitam)—mencari peneduh dari sinar matahari yang membakar, gadis enam belas tahun itu merasakan setetes peluh yang mengalir di dahinya.

Tapi tentu Hinata tidak akan bertindak konyol seperti gadis-gadis centil yang tadi dia lihat. Dia hanya perlu mencari sesuatu yang menyegarkan, seperti…

"Es krim?" Pandangan Hinata terlempar ke toko es krim di ujung jalan yang diserbu banyak orang. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenggorokannya kering. Hinata menelan ludah untuk melembabkannya. Tapi bayangan es krim semakin berputar-putar dalam pikirannya. Es krim cokelat yang nikmat dengan taburan kacang, strawberi dengan sirup yang manis, atau vanilla yang gurih dengan potongan cokelat di atasnya? Apa pun, asal dia bisa memenuhi nafsunya kali ini. Pandangannya pun hanya terpaku pada toko es krim itu.

DUG!

Hinata memekik kecil, lalu tak kurang dari lima detik setelahnya, tiba-tiba dia jatuh tersungkur ke aspal.

Tersadar, dia melirik ke belakangnya. Ada batu yang cukup besar di sana. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan pada lututnya. Lecet. Ah, ceroboh dia.

"Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata mendongak, demi melihat sosok yang tadi memanggil namanya. Tampak seorang pemuda berseragam sama dengannya—tetapi menggunakan blazer dan celana panjang—berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir sambil membawa sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kanannya. Di luar plastik putih itu, tampak butir-butir embun yang kelihatan dingin.

"Ceroboh sekali sih," kata Naruto sambil memindahkan kantung plastik misterius itu ke tangan kirinya.

Mengabaikan perkataan Naruto, Hinata melirik ke kantung plastik itu. Mungkinkah isinya es krim? Emm…

"Ayo."

Hinata mendongak lagi. Di depannya tangan Naruto terulur padanya. Dia mendongak lebih ke atas lagi. Naruto mengangguk dan melirik tangan kanannya, memberi isyarat pada Hinata agar menerima uluran tangannya; membantu Hinata berdiri.

Tanpa ragu, Hinata menggapai tangan Naruto dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sedikit dirasa ringan karena Naruto ikut membantu menariknya.

"Tidak ada yang luka, kan? Kau baik-baik saja? Seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati! Ayo, tunjukkan padaku mana yang luka. Nanti kita pergi ke UKS."

Hinata kerepotan menyahut ocehan Naruto yang begitu cepat mengalir. Dia pun hanya menggeleng, lalu berkata, "T-Tidak ada yang luka kok." _'Hanya lecet. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.'_

Sedetik kemudian terdengar helaan napas lega dari Naruto. Tapi pandangannya kemudian berubah menjadi tajam. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Alih-alih membersihkan rok hitamnya yang kotor, Hinata menunduk malu, lalu kembali melirik bungkusan di tangan Naruto.

"Hinata-_chan_…?" Naruto menekan ketidaksabarannya.

Diam sebentar, lalu, "_G-Gomen…, _a-aku kira Naruto-_kun _akan latihan b-basket," jawab Hinata kemudian, masih tetap menunduk.

Naruto menepuk dahinya. "Ah, aku lupa. Hari ini latihan basket libur. Maaf ya, aku tidak memberitahumu. Hehe," ucap Naruto sambil meringis. Tak tampak penyesalan walaupun baru saja dia mengucapkan kata maaf.

Menanggapi itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Lalu, ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kau jatuh?" Kini ekspresi Naruto menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"A-Ano…" Mengatakan bahwa dia kepanasan, sehingga sangat bernafsu memandangi toko es krim dan dia tidak menyadari ada batu besar yang menghalangi jalannya? Naruto pasti tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi Hinata adalah orang yang tidak bisa berkata bohong, maka alasan tadilah yang dia lontarkan.

Dan benar saja, Naruto tertawa.

Hinata hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona merah karena malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," ucap Naruto sedikit melembut, "aku ada es krim."

Hinata mendongak dengan mata berbinar, melihat Naruto mengambil dua buah _cone _es krim dari kantung plastik tadi. Cowok itu melipat kantungnya lebih dulu lalu memasukkannya ke saku sebelum menunjukkan dua es krimnya. Yang satu rasa strawberi, sedangkan yang lain campuran buah _berry. _Tampak di depan mata Hinata, Naruto membuka tutup _cone _es krim campuran _berry, _kemudian mengecapnya. Hal ini membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa es krim miliknya adalah yang rasa strawberi, tapi pikiran itu segera pudar saat dia melihat Naruto membuka tutup _cone _es krim strawberi kemudian mengecapnya juga.

Kedua mata Hinata membuka lebar. Apa ini berarti tidak ada jatah es krim untuknya?

"Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto, menyadarkan Hinata, "yang strawberi mengandung banyak gula dan sirup. Manisnya sangat terasa. Lebih baik kau makan yang campuran _berry_. Itu segar, asam, dan cocok di lidahmu. Lagi pula, berat badanmu akan bertambah jika kebanyakan makan gula. "

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Diam-diam dia merasa lega karena yang Naruto pilih adalah es krim rasa strawberi. Ah, kenapa dia baru ingat sekaramg? Dia kan sedang diet—eng… mengurangi makanan manis. Kebetulankah? Atau memang Naruto sudah tahu sebelumnya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Segala urusan pribadi Hinata hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu.

"Ini," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan _cone_ es krim campuran buah _berry_.

Hinata menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba pipinya memerah, mengingat apa yang Naruto lakukan terhadap es krimnya. Ciuman secara tidak langsung.

Dan mereka pun berjalan berdampingan sambil menikmati es krim. Rute masih panjang sebelum sampai di rumah masing-masing. Namun mereka malah memperlambat langkah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas. Berdiam diri di rumah tentu bukan ide yang bagus. Maka mereka pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling Kota Konoha.

Es krim mereka telah habis ketika tiba di jalan raya. Gesekan biola yang lembut terdengar samar-samar di tengah kebisingan kendaraan. Kali ini mereka menghentikan langkah sejenak, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Pandangan mereka terhenti di sebuah kerumunan di pinggir jalan. Suara biola itu terdengar semakin indah. Melodinya mengalir lembut membelai pendengaran setiap penikmat permainan musik tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata sejenak saling memandang, lalu tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk menonton pertunjukan jalanan itu sebentar.

Sayangnya kerumunan itu terlalu padat; sangat sulit ditembus oleh tubuh kecil keduanya. Musik itu pun hanya dapat didengar lamat-lamat.

Mata birunya melirik Hinata, menyadari kekecewaan yang tersirat di wajah Hyuuga muda itu. Senyum iba terkembang di bibirnya. Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya yang kemudian tertumpu pada pagar tembok yang terletak di belakang pemain biola. Tingginya kira-kira 2,5 meter. Tembok itu tidak datar sepenuhnya, tapi terdapat celah-celah yang diberi sekat ukiran tembok yang cukup indah.

Sebuah ide pun terlintas di benaknya.

"Ayo kita naik ke sana, Hinata-_chan_!" ajak Naruto sambil menoleh pada Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke tempat di mana jari telunjuk Naruto terarah. Tembok pembatas yang cukup tinggi. Apa Naruto sudah gila?

"Kita akan leluasa menikmati pertunjukan itu dari sana!" ucap Naruto antusias.

"T-Tapi… itu kan tidak sopan. Lagi pula, terlalu membahayakan."

Naruto termangu. _'Benar juga,' _pikirnya. Tapi sesuatu yang lain menyanggah pikiran itu, yang kemudian melontarkan langsung apa yang menjadi kehendaknya dari awal. "Padahal aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang, loh…." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"A…" Suaranya tercekat. Hinata terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan keadaan ini. "Uh…. Baiklah," katanya kemudian. Padahal dia sama sekali belum memikirkannya matang-matang. Hey, kesopanan selalu menjadi nomor 1 di klan Hyuuga, bukan?

Naruto segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, yang segera disambut oleh gadis itu. Kemudian dia menarik Hinata ke tembok itu berdiri, di daerah yang kosong. Melepaskan genggamannya, dengan gesit Naruto memanjat tembok itu lalu duduk di atasnya. Kini dia dapat melihat seluruh yang ada di bawahnya, termasuk si pemain biola yang ada di sebelah kanan bawahnya. Termasuk Hinata.

Naruto memandang tepat di bawahnya, ke arah Hinata. "Kau bisa memanjat sendiri, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto tersenyum jahil.

Hinata yang menatap Naruto dari bawah, langsung merasakan kehangatan di pipinya. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Akan kubantu kau naik ke sini."

Hinata mendongak, disambut dengan uluran tangan Naruto tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Kau hanya perlu memegang erat tanganku dengan tangan kananmu, lalu menggapai permukaan tembok dengan tangan kirimu, dan hap! Pijakkan kakimu di celah tembok. Lalu naiklah. Tenang saja, aku akan menarikmu." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Lagi-lagi pipi Hinata memerah. Dia menuruti apa yang tadi Naruto perintahkan kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia sedang duduk di atas tembok, di samping kanan Naruto, sehingga dia yang paling dekat dengan si pemain biola.

Mereka menatap ke bawah. Pandangan Hinata yang menyiratkan ketakutan disadari Naruto, maka dia berkata, "Jangan takut jatuh, aku di sini melindungimu. Kalau kau jatuh, aku pun akan ikut jatuh." Naruto menggenggam erat jemari lentik Hinata.

Hati Hinata terbesit mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Lalu mereka hanya perlu memandang langit dan mendengarkan alunan nada yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan lembut si pemain biola. Tanpa mereka sadari sebelumnya, ternyata ada penyanyi yang melengkapi alunan musik itu dengan suara indahnya.

"_Kita michi to yukisaki~ furikaereba itsudemo…. Okubyou na me wo shite ita… boku. Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai, massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo. Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte… ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita…." 1)_

Hinata ingat lagu ini. Lagu yang mengisahkan tentang indahnya mencintai, sekalipun orang yang kita cintai tidak mencintai kita. Dan yang terpenting, tidak ada hal yang paling indah selain mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" pada orang yang kita cintai.

Ah…. Itu benar-benar memaksa Hinata untuk melirik sosok yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Naruto sedang menerawang ke langit, dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata. _'Mencintai memang indah, Naruto-_kun_, apalagi mencintai dirimu. Itu terlalu indah.' _Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kemudian menghela napas.

Tiga tahun Hinata menanti. Tiga tahun dia menyimpan perasaannya. Kalimat "aku mencintaimu" seakan-akan sudah tiba di kerongkongan, setelah melakukan perjalanan yang jauh dari dasar hatinya.

"_Sen no yoru wo koete~ ima anata ni ai ni yukou… tsutaenakya naranai koto ga~ aru…." 2)_

Itu memaksa Hinata untuk kembali menoleh pada Naruto. Suara itu suara Naruto. Naruto menyanyi, sambil memejamkan matanya. Mungkin menghayati.

Naruto membuka matanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata. Tersenyum.

Mereka kini saling memandang, lalu Naruto mengisi keheningan. "Kenapa? Suaraku bagus, eh?"

Hinata hampir tertawa. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, dia selalu geli bila melihat Naruto terlalu percaya diri.

"Kau suka lagu ini?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Aku juga."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau merasa damai ketika mendengarkan lagu ini?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk. Naruto yang melihatnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain menyodorkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Eh?"

"Lagu ini kan tentang… uhm… indahnya mencintai. Bukan begitu?"

"Y-Ya…"

"Lalu tentang betapa senangnya hati kita ketika kita menyatakan cinta kita pada orang yang kita cintai."

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah mendengarnya.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah pandang Hinata. Hanya langit. Apa yang menarik? "Hinata-_chan_?"

"T-Tidak, Naruto-_kun_."

"Kalau begitu, menataplah kemari."

Hinata menoleh ke Naruto.

"Aku mau mengulurkan cintaku."

Pernyataan itu membungkam Hinata. Dia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu menghantam dadanya. Dan kini jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Dilihatnya Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang terbuka padanya. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah pemuda itu.

"Ini, aku ulurkan cintaku padamu, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto menunjukkan tangannya yang kosong. Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sulit ditebak, dia berkata, "Baiklah, aku ambil cintaku lebih banyak lagi." Dia menarik tangannya kemudian meletakkannya di depan dada kirinya, berakting seolah mengambil sesuatu dari sana, kemudian mengulurkan kembali tangannya pada Hinata. "Ini. Sudah lebih banyak, kan?"

Pipi Hinata merona merah. Kini pandangannya agak sedikit kabur. Semoga saja tidak ada air mata yang menetes.

"Kau mau ambil uluran cintaku ini?"

Dia diam. Menelan ludahnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "T-Tentu saja," jawab Hinata pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik. Dia menyentuh ujung matanya, kemudian senyumnya terkembang semakin lebar. Pipinya memerah dan itu membuatnya telihat semakin manis. Tanpa ragu, dia meraih tangan Naruto dan "mengambil" angin dari sana. Jemari lentiknya membelai lembut telapak tangan Naruto. Kemudian dia menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, pertanda dia takkan melepaskan cinta Naruto.

Naruto membelalak gembira melihat apa yang baru saja Hinata lakukan, lalu dia memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Kedua tangannya merekat di punggung Hinata dan mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekatkan jarak antara mereka berdua.

Terkejut, Hinata hanya mampu terpaku. Tapi akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Naruto. Hangat tubuh Naruto mengalir, membuatnya nyaman.

Setelah agak lama, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata lavender yang ada di depannya. "Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

"Eh?"

CUP!

Tanpa babibu, Naruto menyentuh pipi kiri Hinata dengan bibirnya. Hanya sekilas, tapi mampu membuat panas merambati pipinya. Naruto dan Hinata yakin kini wajah mereka sudah semerah tomat matang.

Tangan kanan Hinata meraba pipi kanannya, bekas ciuman Naruto tadi. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, seolah-olah ingin meloncat dari dalam.

Sementara itu Naruto nyengir bangga, kemudian turun dari tembok. Dia mendarat dengan selamat, lalu mendongak, menempelkan jarinya ke bibirnya, kemudian mengulurkannya ke atas, membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Tertawa kecil, Naruto menatap Hinata. "Ayo, sekarang giliran kau yang mengulurkan cintamu."

"Eh?" Hinata terlihat bingung.

"Lakukan seperti yang tadi kulakukan," perintah Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia menepuk dada kirinya lalu mengerling pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, lalu meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya, "mengambil" benda khayalan dari sana, kemudian mengulurkannya pada Naruto yang ada di bawahnya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menarik Hinata dari atas, menyebabkan tubuh Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Membuat mereka saling memeluk. Mengulurkan cinta melalui rengkuhan yang hangat.

**.::) Happy NHFD! (::..**

**\(^o^)/**

**::END::**

* * *

><p><em><span>1. Kamus Kecil<span>_

Lamat-lamat: tidak jelas

Termangu: termenung

Terbesit: terharu

_(referensi: KBBI edisi IV/cetakan th. 2008)_

* * *

><p><em><span>2. Terjemahan Lirik Lagu<span>_

1) Saat melihat kembali langkah dari mana kita berasal dan tujuan kita, aku selalu takut. Aku ingin menghadapimu, tapi aku tak bisa jujur. Aku, yang mengulang hari itu, tak mampu mencintaimu dengan jujur dan benci kesendirian. Dengan terluka, aku mencintai seseorang.

2) Aku melewati seribu malam, ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.

_(sumber: .com)_

* * *

><p><em><span>3. Author's Note<span>_

Saya nggak yakin ini flafi…. :'( Yang punya _fluffy-meter _silahkan ukur kuantitas (?) _fluff _di fanfic ini. Kalau nggak, ukur saja kualitasnya menggunakan kepuasan hati Anda. *apapula*/*ditimpuk*

Sejak awal selalu muncul yang berhubungan dengan 'uluran'. Ya, itu memang untuk memperkuat isi cerita. Dan… saya rasa judulnya agak gimana~ gitu. -.-

Terus… saya tambahkan lagu untuk jadi pelengkap. Daripada cuma gesekan biola, bingung mendeskripsikannya *dasar*. Dan itu…. Itu lagunya Aqua Timez! Sen No Yoru Wo Koete! Sumpah, keren banget…! *lebay!* Walau itu lagu jadul (?), hihi.

Oke, sekarang saya cuma mau koreksi dari pembaca sekalian. Sekalian minta tips-tips buat bisa bikin _fluffy _yang bener-bener _fluffy_. *grin*

Terima kasih telah membaca. Maaf jika ada kesalahan. Semoga Anda bisa mengambil hal-hal baik dan menghindari hal-hal buruk yang terkandung dalam isi fanfic ini. _Review, please_?


End file.
